


Queen of the Witches

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Dark Magic, F/M, Love Confessions, M because there is one bad scene and few dirty words, Magic, Romance, Spirit - Freeform, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: During the mission , Cassandra is possessed by the spirit of the witch. Librarians have to stop Witch from performed one of her dark rituals to invoke spirits of dead witches from hell and They must save Cassandra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so grammar isn't my friend if there are glaring mistakes I'm really sorry.

Librarians have case in Salem. They need to find magic necklace. Necklace was owned by queen of the witches. After she died it was never seen again. But a few days ago group of witches learned where it can be hidden.

Witches wanted to find it and harness its power. And they’ll do anything to get it. So far, killed some people who that stood in their path .

For now, Librarians have the advantage on witches. Because they have old map to artifact , they found it hidden in the floor in abandoned house where lived the last person who see the necklace. But this map was strange and little confusing. So, for a few hours they’re walking in a forest, looking for the place where might be hidden necklace.

Finally when night fell,  the librarians encountered a mysterious entrance to the cave and entered its depths. Once inside, they found a old iron gates . There were a sign that was written on the walls in a foreign language, though it’s meaning said:

& **_If the evil that hidden behind that door will be a awaken then chaos and madness will be unleash, the forces of darkness will attack in a savage strike then the earth will burn_** &

Stone read text out loud.

“ Come on. It’s nothing to be worry about.” Flynn said as he open gates.

“Just another day in the job, right?” Ezekiel commented with smile.

They to be greeted by the sight of a giant cave. It did not look like a normal cave.

Moonlight lights through an hole in the ceiling. Torches are set a along the walls. Power lines was set in ground.

Stone Table stay in the middle of the room. Table was a great slab of rock supported on four smaller rock pillars, it had carved onto it numerous symbols , around the table was thirteen columns of black marble. Animals skulls are found at the top of the columns. There were a few strange red symbols around all skulls.

They carefully walked through the cave to the stone table. Flynn examining table curiously as they stood over the table.

“ Interesting, This alchemical runes.” Flynn pointing to few symbol as leaned over a table.

“And there’s something written here,” Baird said, pointing to the middle of the table, Stone again translated the inscription.

_ & _

_I can be tall_ ,   
I can be short,   
While with life I glow,   
Water is my foe.   
If you wanna found lost soul ,  
first you must know   
who i’m and what is my glow.

_ & _

“ Any idea what is ?” Baird asked

“ A flashlight?” Jones said with shrugged.

“ Nope, this must be something  that existed when somebody built this place and carved this words into stone.” Flynn said with thoughtful face.

“And something humans know been around for centuries.” Cassandra added. Flynn looked at the red head and nod his head. Everyone thought for a moment.

Suddenly, Flynn and Cassandra simultaneously exclaiming .“ Candle **!** ”

“ Jinx, ” Cassandra said, they smiled at each other before Flynn say “And Candle’s glow is..”

“Fire, ” Stone finish his sentence and he touch fire’s rune , push a valet button on the side, table started to shake and then the chest emerged from the hidden compartment .

Chest was pale brown-red and looked very old. It was chained to table for black chains. Stone try open the chest. But the lid isn’t budging.

“ It is closed.” He said after another tug of the lid.

“But there aren’t any secret buttons, puzzles or moving parts. This is a normal closed chest.” Cassandra said as she examining chest.

“ We’ll open it the old-fashioned way.” Flynn said, seem a little disappointed absence of any other puzzles.

“Let’s make this quick, I’m missing my show,” Ezekiel said.

“ That’s your department, isn’t it? "Stone looked at the thief with a bit scornful look.

Jones rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Opening old chest isn’t test for Master Of Thief.”

Ezekiel was easily picking  lock and open chest. And then they all look into chest. Inside was a gold- silver necklace , that had a garnet gem hanging from it. Gem sparkling with a multitude of tiny diamonds embedded in it. Necklace has two runes on both sides. Cassandra felt something weird inside her when she saw necklace.

“Cassie are you okay?” Stone’s voice washed through her haze. He looked at her with concern,

“I’m okay, I’m just admire the necklace. It’s very beautiful.”

“ This is not only beautiful , It is also very valuable.” Jones said, picked up the necklace with bad grin.

“ Jones, remember that necklace is magical relics.” Baird said.

“ I know, I know, I only look.” Thief said and turn necklaces, he noticed a string of numbers and small symbols engraved in gold , held it out to Cassandra.

“The inner part of the neckla-” Jones talking but his voice trailed off when Cassandra touched the necklace. The touch sending sparks of electricity through her. Bloodied face popped into her mind and she felt a sick pit in her stomach.

She heard the cruel laughter and her eyes glazed over . Then Cassandra drop the necklace and then she falls on floor but Stone quickly catches her, kneeling on the floor with her. Before someone do or say something Cassandra blinked, then she broke away from Jacob’s arms and retreated to the other side of the stone table. She put her hands on the stone table and drop her head, hair curtaining around her face.

“Cassandra?” Baird asked worry. Her mama bear mode went off when Cassandra started shaking.

Suddenly , she just froze then Cassandra raised her head with a quick movement. She looked at her hands. A few sparks danced on her fingers. Only Flynn noticed sparks.

“Great, new body full power and talents.” Cassandra said .

“ Cassie, what are you talking about?” Jacob asked as everyone but Flynn looked at her confused.

“ I’m not Cassandra.” She said with a dark smile as her eyes glowed red sparks , her voice don’t sound like Cassandra’s voice.

Then invisible force snatched librarians up and threw everyone forcefully onto the walls of the cave. Cassandra crossed the cave to stand next to first column. She looked at her co-workers. She smiled when they stood up and they looked at her. In her hand materialized fireball.

“ I suggest that you withdraw before you’re destroyed.” She said as started shooting fire bolts at them. They evaded the attack and ran in different directions.

Cassandra shooting fireball at them for three minutes. Finally, Flynn, Ezekiel, Eve and Stone were hidden in behind two giant dripstone. There were safe, and they have some minor burns .

“All right, no more fun on shooting range.” Cassandra said as throw her final shot fire. She simply turned and walked off in the direction of stone table.

She pick up necklaces off the ground, necklace pulsing soft light, she put it on her neck. She waved her hand and light all the torches . Then she stand  behind the table.

“ Let’ s start this party.” Cassandra said then the ground around her was burning black fire.  With another smooth move her hand, trickle of blood ran from eye sockets the animals skulls. She put her hands on the chest a black goo started to emerge from it . Cassandra started singing dark spell.

&  
_Umbrarum tenebrarum,_  
in spiritus, Iungite vi Incipiat   
Possunt deducere lunam,   
Reduc me in tenebris  
cincinno caligo  
fortuna caligo   
In hoc carmine,  
Reduc me in tenebris  
Ego sum videre Altera parte  
&

She focused on the spell and ignore everything else. Librarians “watched a magic show” from their hiding place.

“What’ s happening here?” Jones asked as he looking at the black fire and bleeding skull. He also tried to extinguish smoke coming from his trouser leg.

“I am one hundred percent sure that the necklace was cursed.” Flynn said , He said it as if they were talking about the weather. “ And if I am not mistaken, Cassandra is going to invoke the spirits.”

“What should we do?” Stone asked pointing to a big storm cloud which appeared in the vault of the cave.

“ Talk to Cassandra.” Flynn said in a stage whisper.

“ Talk?” Eve asked, don’t fully understand how does that help them ,now.

“ Cassandra’s possessed by the spirit of a witch . ”

“ Even I could’ve figured that one out Sherlock! ” Ezekiel said.

“ As I was saying, we have to remind her of who she really is. So we have to talk to her.” Flynn said. “ Anybody wanted to be first?”

Stone and Eve wanted to volunteer for this. Eve thought it her duty as a guardian. Jacob wanted to help Cassandra, as always. But before the historian or guardian opened their mouths, Jones shrugged his shoulders and he spoke first.

“ I’ve always dreamed about the original death. Why would not it be burned alive by an angry ghost witch?” Ezekiel said leaning out from behind the stone columns.

“ Hello Mathgirl, It’s me Ezekiel , we are on the same team, remember?”   
Jones said. Cassandra whirled around and looked at him.

“You may not remember me, but I really doubt that you forgot about me. I am awesome. How can you forget Ezekiel Jones the best thief in the world?”

Cassandra/Witch sent a beam of magic towards him. Ezekiel jumped back magical ray missed his head by an inch, and destroyed the huge stalagmite. Jones quickly hid behind a large boulder.

“ Ok, reasoning is not working… Stone, do something!”

“Me?”

“ You’re the one who was break her brain with mathematical problem, last time when she turning to the Dark Side.” Ezekiel said.

“ It won’t work this time. Possession is something else than turning into the worst version self. ” Flynn said as he looking at the skull at the top of the columns. “ However, I agree with the idea that Stone had to do something.” He said looking at Jacob.

“ Try to talk to her. You know her best after all. Stone may be you have the most chance for allow her to remember her past. ”

Stone exchanged glances with Baird. Baird’s face settles into a knowing gaze, nodding towards Cassandra. He immediately  headed towards the stone table.

“Go save her, mate.” Jones said as Jacob swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Stone stepped a few paces forward, before he calls her by name.

“Cassandra!” Jacob called her the same voice which he spoke to her when she was thoughtful. Cassandra looked at him and laugh.

“Your attempts are pathetic. I’m Arabella queen of witches. My spirit was summoned from the Underworld and placed in this body. Cassandra died, it’s just the body that once belonged to Cassandra Cillian. I am witch Arabella Ripper now and forever.” Her words came out like venom.

She shot a small lightning bolt in his direction, she wasn’t aiming at him. It was to fire a warning shot. So, it only scratched his cheek then lightning struck the ground near his feet, creating a small crater.

Stone feeling the blood trickle down his check. But he didn’t retreat. He was going to save her. Even if he had to die to make it so. Cassandra/Witch smiled at him and then she let out something oddly mixed between a growl and a purr.

“ I can see that you are a brave one my child. So I let you talk. I’d like to see your suffering when you realize that she is gone forever.” Arabella went to the border of the fiery circle.

 

Baird moved towards their but Flynn grabbed her by the arm.

“ No, Eve , he must do it himself. We can’t to interfere in their conversation at this moment.” He said quietly,

“ Should we, for that reason, stand there with our arms folded and do nothing?” Baird glared at him.

“ Of course not. Now when Witch is busy, we can stop her dark spell.” Flynn said

“So how exactly are we going to do that?”

“ We must throw off the skull of the columns and destroy it. ”

“Sounds like a plan” Ezekiel commented , then they started to crawl silently near first column.

 

At the same time Stone start talking to Cassandra.

“Cassandra, I know you can hear me” Jacob said , approaching her slowly. “ Remember who you really are. You are Librarian, Cassie.  You’re part of our team.  I am sure that you remember us. We’ve met in a library. Interdimensional magical library where we learned that the magic is real. Our first mission was to search for the crown of King Arthur.”

Jacob feeling of hope when he saw Cassandra bite her lip. She looked at him for a moment, as if she did remember, but she shook her head.

“ Cute, you are trying to be her Knight in Shining Armor,” Arabella looked at him with a evil smile. “You brave but I couldn’t see why they’ve sent you to talk to me. You even don’t trust her.”

Historian was staring at her. There was a small guilt  in his chest as she say this.

“ I trust her with my life.” Jacob said , look into her eyes.

“ It’s not nice to lie to old Witch.” She said and wag her finger like parent who talking to a small child when do something bad.

“ I trust you, Cassie. How I couldn’t  trust you, after everything we’ve been through together. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all this sooner, Cassie.” Stone said and stepping forward.

“I am Arabella, not Cassandra, don’t you understand?” Witch asked as if the answer didn’t matter at all.

“ You’re Arabella but I’m talking with my Cassie.” Jacob responded back.

“ Jacob Stone, You have to understand that your Cassandra is gone. You’re talking to Arabella The Great and Powerful Queen of witches , nobody else. ” Arabella said with cruel smile but inside the mind , she started to feel the slow awakening of Cassandra’s consciousness. Jacob ignored witch’s words.

“ Cassie. Don’t let yourself be controlled. She doesn’t have a chance with you.” When he said it black flames has begun slowly die away . Arabella frowned, Stone noticed the change in her face.

“ You can do it. I know you can, Cassie. ”

“ You begin to irritate me, Librarian.” Cassandra/Witch hissed angrily.

“ You Can Win With Her. You are strong, much stronger than this witch.” Jacob said as he approached slowly much like someone would approach a wild dragon. When he were literally just five steps away from her. Cassandra/Witch was shook her head , she looked at him with anger and her hands gleamed from small lightning. But she pursed her lips together and let him come to her.

Now Jacob was very close, he reached up slowly and cupped her face in both of his hands. Her expression changed from rage to surprised. He cradled her head tenderly in the palms of his hands. For a moment, Cassandra’s eyes changed color to blue.

And that was when Cassandra remembered… Who she is. Her life as a librarian, her friends, everything that was important to her. But Her head was spinning and her vision was blury. Arabella felt it and focused all her magic on Cassandra’s consciousness . Suddenly, Cassandra felt sleepy and tired. She had a feeling like drowning. Her mind began to weaken but she again heard Stone’s voice.

“ I believe in you, Cassie.” His gaze locking with hers.  Her eyes would sparkle with tears as she looked up at him.

“  **Shut the fuck up!** ” Arabella scream, her magic throwing strong gusts at him, it struck him in the chest. The strike was powerful enough to send him flying off a few feet away. He landed in ground with a loud thub.

“Ow, ” Jacob muttered at the ground. Barely a moment later, He was on his feet. Stone noticed the blood pouring down his arm, he pulled off his jacket to wrap tightly around the wound.

Cassandra/Witch looked at him , the red sparkle returning to her eyes,  her emotions seemed to be a mix of upset, hatred and rage. But in her eyes there was something else. It was hints of Cassandra’s gaze.

“Cassie, hey listen darling. ” Stone said as he took a step toward her.

“ **I said shut up !!!!!** ” Arabella screamed as raised her hand, twisted it slightly and whispered a spell under her breath. She shot two blast beams of pure energy directly onto his . But this time her hand trembled and blast flew past Stone’s shoulder and hit wall. The wall exploded into flames.

” You see, you’re breaking her checks. You can beat her! “

”  Why are you doing that?! “ Arabella asked him, venom leaking out of her voice.

” You want to know?“ Jacob said , now there’s something else in his voice that Witch can’t decipher. ” I’ll tell you why doing that. Because I care about her. She is one of the most important people in my life. I can’t lose her.“

” You foolish mortal! Worldwide, there are thousands of women like her!“

” You’re wrong about her. Cassandra is brave, brilliant, impossibly, creative women. She was chosen by the Library . She is special , I know this from the moment when I met her.“

” She betrayed you to Brotherhood when you met her!“

"Yes, she did  and It was hutr when she betrayed us to the Serpent Brotherhood. Cassie was the first person I was really honest with about who I really am, so it hurt in ways I didn’t even know were possible. But I was only later that I really understood why she do it. She wanted to live and Serpent Brotherhood give her false hope. And **hope** is very powerful when someone’s scared.” Jacob said with sad face.

He had a look on her face that was a mix between sadness and anger. Arabella began to whisper a spell in the mind. She put one hand up to her forehead, the necklace around her neck pulsing dimly as both her eyes were turning red slowly.

“ If I may say, your speech was cute but I have no more time to waste. My sisters are waiting for their freedom. But don’t worry I’ll find someone who will take care of you .” Arabella said and snap her fingers.

Then a big red flash appeared. After the flash was gone a great monster emerged from the ground. At full view the creature was completely black itself, even its face skin. He had many scars all around his face and chest, there were a few strange white symbols around his body , two pale white-tipped horns on the top of his head. His eyes were fully dark violet.

“ Jacob Stone meet my friend Nakalavi devourer of hearts. Nakalavi meet your dinner.” Witch / Cassandra said with no excitement on her voice and then she turned around and started to walk away at stone table direction.

The creature looked at cowboy. To everyone’s shock, the creature started to talk.

“ You have a strong heart.” He open mouth and snake-like black tongue popped out from his mouth, licked his lips and said:

“Dinner will be a real treat **!** ” Creature smile as he jumped  and he landed in front of Stone. His eyes wild and predatory as a sting emerged from his knuckles and he launched his attack at Stone. He evaded the attack but it wasn’t good enough so it made a scratch in his right rib.

“ Don’t move. I want to finish this quickly.” Nakalavi hissed before Stone moved fast and punched Nakalavi right between the eyes. If only monster had a nose Jacob’s hit probably broke his nose .

“ Pretty well, for an human.” Creature said sarcastically and attack him again. He was about to use a his claws to cut off Stone’s heart. He raised his hand…

**_*Gunshots*_ **

“ **AAAAAAHHHH!** ” Nakalavi howling in agony as Baird’s shot him on his shoulder.

“ **You bitch!! You’ll pay for this!!!** ” He said with a monstrous voice. His blood staining the ground.

“ Stone, I’ll deal with him. You keep Witch!” She said as she shoot at monster but this time he avoid being shot .

“ **Grrrrrr…..!** ” Creature growled and moved in front of Baird. He started to many attacks at Baird, she have evaded all of them. Nakalavi want to finish it, So he wasn’t going play a fair.

He hit with both hands the ground and made the ground to shake. When Baird lost her footing , Creature picked up a rock from the ground, smashed the rock he was holding and threw its dust into her mouth. When the guardian was coughing all the dust out she didn’t notice that long spear emerged from Nakalavi’s hand and swing at her. Suddenly something hard hit his head. He was so surprised, he stops in his tracks and turned head.

“ Stay away from my guardian!” Flynn shouted and threw another rock. , it made Monster furious.

“ **You motherfucker! I’ll kill you and eat your heart!** ” Nakalavi grabbed stalagmite and rip out it of the ground, walk in the direction of where stood Flynn.

And he totally forget about Baird and golden rule: never turn your back on your enemy. When he was running towards Flynn, Baird shot at the monster in the back his head. Nakalavi fall to the ground and burst into flames. Then Monster’s body disappeared like a wave of black dust.

At the exact same time Jacob made it to the middle of the cave where Witch/Cassandra was leaning against the table , whispering spell. He grabbed her from her arms and made her turn around to see his.

“ Cassandra! You gotta stop this!”

“ Why you don’t want to give her up?” Arabella asked him as she turned an angry glare on him.

“Because” Jacob took a deep breath before say “I would never leave someone I love!”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Witch unconsciously takes a step back upon hearing his words, she looked at him, it was a look of absolute surprise. She took a few steps back , opened and closed one fist and stared at Jacob. She regarded him thoughtfully, Her eyes change color every few seconds, arms against her chest, her face grew somber .

"That’s it, Cassie, come on back. Please come back to me.” He said the last part quietly.

Cassandra/ Witch closed her eyes and froze. She just stood there like a statue. Then she took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes a very slowly. Her head tilted up, her blue eyes met his.

“ J.. Jacob?”  Cassandra said weakly.

“ Yes darling, It’s me.”  Jacob said as he extended his hand toward her as if he was asking her to come to him.

She took a tentative step toward him. But her steps was stopped  by sudden pain unlike anything else she’d ever felt before. She collapsed to one knee hissing in silent agony.

Jacob felt his stomach sink. He wanted to go to her but before he took the first step. The woman stood up,  Now her eyes were two different colours. One was a clean sapphire blue, the other a dark ruby red but both eyes flaming rage.

“ Enough already this hopes-and-lovers speech.” Arabella said as into her hand materialised dark magic ball. She pointed her hand at Jacob.

“ **NO!** ” Cassandra screamed inside her mind and this time Arabella felt a pain. She felt that she was losing control over the body as dark ball suddenly disappeared.

“ That’s enough! I’m going to finish it !! ” Arabella screamed. Then Cassandra/Witch dropped on her knees, grabbed her head, rocking slightly and then her whole body was covered black flames. Stone felt like someone had taken a blender to his insides. But after a while, he noticed that the flames don’t do her any harm. Jacob understood that Arabella didn’t want to hurt Cassandra’s body, She wanted to he couldn’t come any closer to her.

Then Cassandra’s body hurtled through the air. She are floating in the air. Now she looked like a dark phoenix. Cassandra mind was foggy. She trying to control her body but she felt tired and then closed her eyes, slipped into unconsciousness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cassandra was surrounded in darkness. Her mind was quiet, which she thought was odd. Her eyes fluttered open.

Cassandra stood in the center of the white void. Literally, everywhere it was only the white mist. Suddenly a lone figure emerged from the fog.

A woman stood in front of her. She had long dark purple hair . Her face was very pale, triangular in shape with a slightly receded chin. Her eyes were cold and sparkling with red-gray fire. She wore a long black hooded robe and fingerless gloves , covering her entire body apart from her face. Her clothes looked like it was made of living shadow.

Arabella smiled ironically at Cassandra.

“You have a strong Spirit.” Her voice was resonant and mildly derisive. “I must confess that I’m impressed. Even Seraphina’s spirit wasn’t as annoying as you.”

Cassandra frowned , view of witches filled her with fear. But she asked witch.

“ Where are we?”

“ On the border between the real world and the world of the mind. This is the place where two souls struggling for control over the body.” Witch answered while looking at her nails nonchalantly.

“You know, I think it’s a perfect time for you to give up.” Arabella said with a bad grin and a pointed look.

“ It’s my body and my mind, I won’t give you control it.” Cassandra said, Arabella laughed before say:

“ You’re just like Seraphina. She also thought that she could win with me. But it was only the foolish hope. I destroyed her spirit in front of her husband. You want to see what happened next ?” Witch asked with smiled, but there was no humor or merriment in it. She just snap her fingers.

_The scene had changed to a the great meadow next to the dark forest. Suddenly the man ran out of dark woods. He has short spiky brown hair and his eyes are green like grass. The expression on his face was total fear . Man looked in small house direction and run faster in this direction. When he ran next to the old willow tree it just came to life and grabbed him._

_“ **Hahahahahahaha….**.” There was a loud maniacal laughter and the sky was full of dark clouds._

_Suddenly, the woman came out of the woods. She was of average height, slender, had long, blonde hair ending at her waist with a slight wave, and dark red eyes. She wear a teal corset top with a black spider lace bolero, a full black skirt with dark green leaves, vines, and teal lilies along the hem. Her shoes are basic pumps in teal and black._

_Woman came over , her fingernails had already begun to grow until her hands were like claws of a tiger. She’d circled around the tree, standing in front of him._

_“ Seraphina, I’m begging you, don’t do it.” He said as she cupped his chin with her claws. She smiled at him in amusement._

_“ Seraphina is gone.” Arabella said and scratched his face._

_He let out a yell as blood poured from his face.  Arabella smiled at the sight of his blood. Then she took a step back and in her hand materialized a long whip._

_Arabella smiled before she adjusted her bat and took a full-power swing, smiling when the crack of bone was heard. She brought her bat down on men’s other leg, hearing another light crack and causing a sudden yell of pain to slip from him._

_“ Your cries is charming but I’m already bored of listening to your heartbeat. I think it’s time to stop your heart.” She said and her bat was turned into a scythe._

_Men looked up at her, trying to keep his face straight despite the pain coursing through his broken legs._

_“ Your child will be next.” She promised , waved her hand and then scythe drove straight into the man’s heart, tearing a yell of pain from him and a pool of blood was staining the ground. When the scythe disappeared, men’s body fell to the ground. Arabella looking down at him and their eyes met._

_“P-please. Don’t kill my son.” He rasped, those were his dying words before he closed his eyes._

_She looked with amused at the corpse then Arabella looked in the direction of a nice cottage. Slowly, she began to go in this direction._

_When she entered the house Arabella moved into baby room. Cute little baby sleeping in the cradle. She went to the cradle gently picked his up. A little boy opened his eyes and had reached a small hand in the direction of his mother’s face. She stroked her claws over boy’s belly, cut open his pajamas. She rolls her eyes as the baby gurgled happily up at her. Then Arabella laid his in the crib and covered his with a blanket. Witch watched him for a long time._

_“Sweet nightmares, little devil” She said , turned and strode away._

_When she was at the door, she snapped her fingers and the whole room began to burn. Child began to cry loudly as Arabella demented laughter filled the air._

“ You’re an inhuman monster!” Cassandra said as she covered her mouth with her hand , the vision began to fade.

“ Aww, You flatterer.”  Arabella put a hand to her heart. “ Well, that was a nice compliment, but I’m afraid flattery won’t help you.”  
She said looked into Cassandra’s eyes.

Suddenly, the fog grew darker and Cassandra pales as felt herself go cold all over. She felt the taste of bile in her mouth. She fisted her hands so tight her knuckles were white and her hands were shaking.

“ You’re too weak. Fight with me is doomed to failure.” When Arabella waved her hand again Cassandra felt like someone had scooped her insides hollow. She suddenly dropped to her knees gasping in pain.

“See what I mean?” Arabella chuckled above her . Cassandra felt more and more cold. She quivered, stifling tears and closing her eyes. She felt like death…

Suddenly, voice was heard from heaven.

“Cassandra!” Cassandra heard a Stone’s voice from what seemed like far away. His voice was full of concern and worry. But his voice was a soothing for her. Warmth sprouted in her belly and spread over her body. A small spark of magic welling up in her chest.

“ Jacob.” Cassandra whispered his name. Arabella grunted and strained. Her face contorted, but not in anger.

“ He’s very headstrong. I got sick of listening him. I’m gonna have to kill him .” Arabella told her, wrinkling her nose slightly.

“ No! You can’t!” Cassandra exclaimed.

“And who’s going to stop me? You?” Arabella asked , raised an eyebrow dubiously. She snaps her fingers, long black scythe is appearing in a burst of dark magic in her hand.

“Your time has come..” She made a stabbing motion with her hand and the scythe flew straight at Cassandra’s heart.

And to both of their surprises, blue glow appear in front of Cassandra’s hand , materialising into the blue crystal shield. Scythe blade struck the shield with a loud clang.

“ _Sweet Lucifer, Her spirit has its own magical power_.” Arabella’s eyes widened for just a moment, before she ground her teeth with anger.

“You fucking contradicting my power?” Arabella asked with wild look, she swept her free hand around and fired a fire ball right at the Cassandra. But fire ball bounced off of the shield .

Once she got over her initial shock, Cassandra immediately stood, turning to face Arabella. Her heart was still glowing as lenses of magic had condensed over her eyes, every nerve in her body came alive and knew what she must do.

“ Look like someone wanna fight  for her life.” Arabella mocked, her face was a mishmash of irritation and excitement. She hated opposition but   
she like killing strong soul.

“ I am not going to fight you.” Cassandra said, closed her eyes and focused on her memory. She thought of everything she done over the last three years as Librarian.  She smiled at memories of her new family.

Her strongest memories are relating to Jacob. She felt a calmness, warmth and safety when her every nice moment she had with her were flashing trough her mind. Cassandra focused on this feelings, her heart, light is getting brighter. Arabella gave her a thoughtful glance.

“ Sooo, are you going to do?” Arabella asked with bad grin as magic aura begin emanating from the witch’s body. Largely radiant red in color, sparks of burn, bloody red, and neon crimson at her eyes.

“ I’m send your spirit back where you belong.” Cassandra emitted a pulse of magic across the fog.

Magic hit Arabella. For a second it seemed like there was nothing happened and then Arabella looked back at her aura. Now here were blotches of light white that stained her personal aura, so white they looked more like holes in witch’s than they did coloration.

“Don’t think is over!!” Arabella screamed with rage as she raised her scythe over her head. Cassandra only closed her eyes and focused on Jacob’s voises. His voice was her anchor. Suddenly Arabella’s scythe fell apart like broken mirror. Then the earth began to crack, a strange fume and blue colored smoke began to rise from the slots. Then fog changing color to gold.

“ **Aaarrrggghhh** ”

Cassandra heard Arabella’s screaming before she felt dizzy then the world around her soon faded away into a black void.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
When Cassandra again open her eyes. She was hovering through the air. She still felt the presence of the witch in her mind. Her heart thudded harder and harder into submission and her breathing was fast. Her face twisted in pain . Cassandra’s head had never hurt so bad in years. But she wasn’t going to give up.

“ You’re weak! You’re just a poor soul, you’re nothing compared to me. You can’t win with me! You little bitch, just give up !!!!!” Shouted a Arabella’s voice in her head. “You can’t win. You just….”

“ **Get out of my mind!!** ” Cassandra screamed at the same time torn the necklace off of her and throw it on table.

Pain shot through her body once more, this time with extreme intensity. She screamed and then her body is surrounded by yellow magical aura.

Librarians had heard her screams _( She sounded like she was in raw pain)_ and witnessed the whole thing. Their eyes filled with worry. But all they can do are just watch and wait.

Suddenly there was a strange sound like growls and creaking bones and then a bright flash light happened. The light was so bright that everyone must put their hands in front of their eyes . When the light was gone, Cassandra stopped screaming and black fire disappearing in a cloud of dark lights. Then she opened her mouth and black-red smog that came out of her mouth…

A red-black smog flew in the direction of storm cloud. When the smog touched the clouds the red lightning hit the necklace. It shatters into a pile of dust as the stone table split in two right down the middle. The chest fell on the floor next to table.

Time seemingly stands still, all eyes are on Cassandra, until she began to collapse to the ground. Jacob ran forward quickly. He caught her at the last moment. Jacob sit on the floor with her held tight in his arms.

“Cassie, can you hear me?” He demands, but her eyes are locked shut.  
Her face was as pale as death. Stone touched her cheek, her skin was cold as ice. He sulked slowly, forcing the courage to check for a pulse… He felt a small, unsteady beat.

"Stone, is she okay?” Baird asked as she quickly walks up to him.

“ She is still alive but she’s very poor.” Jacob said as he watched Cassandra’s chest rise and fall slowly, without further contemplation, he gently scooped the frail woman into his arms.

“ We have to get her to Annex.” He said.

“ Another minute, It is the last skull.” Flynn shouted, he stand on Ezekiel’s arms and he tried to remove a bear skull from the column.

Finally he tore a skull off the column, jumped off from Jones’s shoulders. Then Flynn smashed skull on the ground.  It disappeared in front of him like a wave of golden dust. After exactly five seconds the ground started to shake and walls cracking. The cave began to collapse around them. Soon, second by second, it was getting worse.

“ I think that we should be running, now.”  Flynn said as quickly ran up to stone table and grabbed the chest with both hands.

“ I agree with the previous speaker.” Ezekiel said as a piece of the ceiling fell right next to him.

Quicker than the others could blink, Flynn, Braid, Jones, and Stone sprinted down the hall. Jacob was sprinting as fast as he could gently holding Cassandra in his arms. The cave collapsed as the team librarians leapt out of the cave into the glade.

 

* * *

 

Jacob Stone leaned back into the chair, it had been fifteen hours since the incident had happened and Cassandra still wasn’t awake.

When they made it to the ‘door’. Jenkins was waiting for them. They just came in room and told him what happened. He told everyone to go to the medical bay.

When Stone laid Cassandra down on the bed. Jenkins just pulled a syringe with a rather short needle attached to it out of the cabinet. He pressed the tip of the needle against her neck, injecting the golden liquid. After a few seconds, color flooded back to Cassandra’s faces.

Then knight gave everyone  burn ointment and dressings. When they asked him for Cassandra. He explained that expulsion Arabella’s spirit from her body , rendering her mind and body virtually moribund. So he injecting the olympic nectar into Cassandra’s bloodstream because it was quickly a way to strengthen her body.

Jenkins claimed that now Cassandra’s just sleeping , It was an ordinary sleep but it was very very deep sleep. Because her mind need of regeneration after battle of the self.

But he wasn’t sure how long she’ll sleep. So the only thing they could do was wait until Cassandra wake up.

At the beginning, everyone waiting in the room. But when the chest began to shine suspicious, Flynn left room with chest . He going to seal it in the library. Then Jones went out to order in food and feed the baby Nessie. Jenkins left the room some time ago because he decided to make a potion whose fumes probably could help Cassandra.

So now in room was only Historian and Guardian.

Jacob watched Cassandra sleep. He sighed inwardly. He took her hand in his gently, gripping it lightly as he looked at her face.

“ I hope you are have nice dream, Cass." Jacob said with a tired sigh and let go of her hand. Eve walked over to his and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

” She’ll be fine Stone. Before you know it, she’ll be running throughout the Annex and talking about incomprehensible for us mathematical theories.“ Eve said, said, trying to cheer him up.

"You’re right. I just…I wonder what if she won’t remember what happened in cave.”

Baird let out a gentle sigh. Guardian know why this is important to him. She was stands close to stone table in cave and she was the only one who hear what Stone said before Cassandra turn into a ’ dark phoenix’.

“Well, then, you and Cassandra are gonna have a nice long chat about what happened…Look, I know this will difficult talks but You two were adults, you could deal with this like adults.”

“ Yes , we can.” He replied with a nod.“ Thanks Baird.”

“ No problem…Now, I have to check what Flynn’s doing. I am not sure if leaving him alone with this strange chest, was a good idea.” Braid went out of the room.

Stone keep his head back,  looking at the ceiling . He try think about something other than woman who sleeping in bed in front of him.  
After a few minutes, suddenly he heard soft moan.

“Urrrrcchhh..’'Mumbled Cassandra, slowly opens her eyes and tries to adjust her sight in the light of the room. She gingerly raised her hand and touched her left temple. Then She sits up and notices that Stone is sitting on a chair next to her bed.

” Stone?“

“Hey,” Jacob said softly. She is silent for a second and then begins to ask.

"How long have I been unconscious? Where are the others? “Did anyone get hurt? Where’ s the Chest of Demons? Where’s the  necklace ? Wha-”

“Slow down, Cassie.” He cut her off, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Cassandra swallowed hard and looked around.

“Where are the others?” She asked with a slightly frightened look on her face.

“ Everybody’s all right. Baird went to see if Flynn has already sealed the chest of demons. Jones went to order pizza. And Jenkins does some special health elixir for you.” Stone quickly said, Cassandra relaxed, so he removed his hand from her arm. But he noticed that she still look bit disorientated.

“Here, drink it.” Stone get her a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Cassandra says, taking the glass.

“Do you remember what happened after we entered to the caves?” Jacob asked when she drained the glass and put it on the bedside table.

“ I remember that in the stone table was hidden chest. Ezekiel opened it. Inside the chest was a necklace and ….” She cut off mid-sentence.

Cassandra closed her eyes tightly and whimpered, and try to bring back memories from cave. Suddenly she remembered everything. She once again see the everything done and showed her Arabella. All of it played in her mind like a accelerated movie. She felt a tightness in her chest when he realized that she’d hurt her friends. And now she was horrified by what she had done. Cassandra couldn’t help crying.

Jacob glanced at Cassandra and saw tears filling her eyes. He enfolded her in his arms, his fingers rubbing soothing circles across her back while she cried. Her body was shaking with guilt.

“Shh, shh, It’s over now. We are back in the annex. Witch is gone , her spirit will never come back from hell.”

Cassandra squeezing him tight, as if to make sure that he was still there. She cried until she couldn’t cry anymore, eventually her breathing slowed and evened out. Stone noticed and gently pulled back. He held her in front of him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“It’s over now.” Jacob said softly, running his hand over her hair and down her cheek. Cassandra took a deep, quavery breath and looked in his eyes.

“How do you feel now,? ” He asked worriedly.

“I’m sorry.“ Cassandra said with

"Cassandra, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Jacob told her .

” You’re wrong. I attacked you and others. I hurt you.“ Cassandra said in a depressed tone, as she placed a hand on of Stone’s face , brushing a cut on his cheek .

” Cassie, it’ s not your fault. You know that.“

"How can you say you don’t blame me for this?” Cassandra asked , looking down.

“ What happened to you in the cave was out of your control. There’s no reason I should be mad at you for this.”

“But I…”

“No, no ” but “ Jacob said firmly,  gently pulling her chin up so she had to look at him ” Arabella is responsible for all the bad things that happened in the cave. **NOT** you.“

Cassandra opened her mouth as if to say something, but the words never came to her. She only sight then her face settled into a slightly sadness look, again. Stone saw this and laid comforting hand over Cassandra’s hand.

"You have defeated the queen of witches. Jenkins says that Arabella’s control was never broken before in all of history. You’re the first person who have willpower to stand against her. You should be proud of yourself. ” Jacob said , after hesitation he added" I’ m proud of you"

Cassandra rotates her hand underneath his, slipping her fingers through his and clenching his palm with hers.

“ Thank you.” She said, gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “For everything.” Stone looked at her for a long moment and then he smiled.

“ Anytime, Cassie.”

They both fell silent for a moment. Their quiet breathing was the only sounds in the room, as Scientist and Historian locked eyes, not breaking for even a second. Finally, Cassandra broke the silence.

“Can I ask you something?” Cassandra asked hesitantly.

“ Of course.”

“ When Arabella asked why you don’t want giving up on me. You said you loved me.” Cassandra said looking down and blushing just slightly.

“Yes, I did it.” Jacob assured her.

“So, did you mean it? Do you really love me?” She squinted at him.

“ Every word that I said in the cave was true.” Jacob told her gently, his eyes met her, Cassandra’d never seen so much affection directed at her, for her. “ I love you with all my heart , Cassie”

Cassandra didn’t say anything or do anything. She just stared at him with unreadable look on her face. Stone thought that’s mean she didn’t feel the same way, he released her hand. Jacob scrunched up his face and then he looked away from her. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but Stone beat her to it.

“Look, I didn’t want things to get awkward between us.”

“Jacob, I..” Cassandra try said something to him but he didn’t notice and continued.

“I understand if You wouldn’t feel the same way about me as I feel about y-” Jacob stopped talking when Cassandra put her hand on his cheek.

“Stop talking okay?” She said to him, He nodded, “Now, It’s my turn to say something.” Cassandra said with small grin. With hands still on his cheek, she began to speak.

“ When Arabella had control of me she showed me what she had done with family, her last victim. "Cassandra hesitated momentarily, but continue .

” Her name was Seraphina. Arabella killed Seraphina’s husband. He begged her to she spare his son. But she burn alive his baby. It was cruel and Arabella was proud of this murder.“ Her voice  trembled in last part. Stone gently squeezed her hand.

"Then she just looked at me and I felt as if she sucked the life out of me. I thought that she kill me . I was afraid and feel as I became weaker and weaker but I heard your voice. Yours voices was like a lighthouse shining through the fog. When I heard you I knew exactly what I needed to do. So I was focused on my self and my memory. But then I thought of you and I feel warm, comfort and magic, that’s what I needed. Your voice and this feelings gave me strength so that I can overcome Arabella. ” She said, caressing his cheek.

Stone opened his mouth but Cassandra shook her head and gave him a look ’ I’m not done yet.’ The hand that has been on his cheek grabbing his hand.

“ You are special for me. This may sound silly but I feel a bond with you, since that moment at Stonehenge. We may have our ups and downs, Sometimes we had different opinions on few issues. But I know well that We’re a team. And.. " She bit her bottom lip and then smiled shyly at him.

"What I mean is that I love you too, Jacob” Cassandra whispered as Stone leaning over to let his forehead bump against hers. Jacob looked at her and smile.

They gave each other a final knowing look before Cassandra brushed a light kiss to his lips, Jacob sweet kisses her back. His arms circled around her waist to pull her close. She sighed happily against his mouth at the feel of his muscular chest pressing against her. He deepen their kiss and moved his hands to her face . Her hands reached up to wrap around his neck, her fingers sliding into the hair at the base of his scalp. One kiss turned into five.

“Well, it is about time,” Came Ezekiel’s voice from the doorway.

Jacob and Cassandra pulled apart for each other’s and turned to door. They see Jones and the rest of the team walking in.

Stone ran a hand through his hair and Cassandra blushed lightly. They were a little embarrassed. Jones have noticed that they’re ashamed and he smirked.

“Of course , We are all happy for you two but seriously guys, the two of you have been giving each other looks for three years. And when you finally making out , you two forgot to lock the door?” Ezekiel started laughing when saw their faces, Baird slapped him in the back of his head.

“Ow,” Thief looked at guardian with look 'For what was that?’ Baird just ignored him and smile at Cassandra.

“ I’m glad you woke up, Red.”

“ I glad to see you , guys.” Cassandra said brightly, then hopping out of bed and hugging everyone.

“ By the way, I congratulate you, Cassandra, You beat one of the most powerful witches in the history.” Flynn said with big smile.

“ Thanks, but I didn’t do it alone.” Cassandra said and looked at Stone. Jacob smiled at her, he stand right next to his girl . “I think , I need to tell you something.” Cassandra said.

 

* * *

 

They move to a another room as they all listened to Cassandra's story.

“ You created a crystal shield and purify Arabella’s aura with her dark magic.  It’s amazing **!** ” Flynn said excited for it when Cassandra finished telling them about her fight with Arabella.

“ I agree with Flynn, this is very impressive, but how you did it?” Baird asked

“ Honestly I don’t know how I did it. ” Cassandra said , she still remember this warm and magic feeling in her chest when she heard Stone’s voices. “ I only know that I’ve done this thanks to Stone.”

“ Maybe, It was just magic of love.” Jones joked with his gloatingly grins.

“ You’re not wrong, Mr. Jones.” Jenkins said, Everyone at the room turned and stared at Jenkins.

“ Well, it’s not unusual . Bond between Ms. Stone and Mr. Cillian is strong and Love, It’s kind of magic. But this kind of magic has exceptional power. True love’s kiss is a perfect example. "Jenkins said. When he mentioned a true love kiss Flynn looked significantly at Baird.

” Okay, I understand that Stone’s feelings for Cassandra. Give her power to used magic of love to beat the Witch.“ Flynn said, Jenkins only nod his head.

” As I said before, I didn’t beat her, alone. “ Cassandra said as looked into Jacob’s eyes, smiled fondly to his. Jacob couldn’t help but pull her in for a quick kiss.

"Ok, well I don’t want to watch much more of this, so I’m going to grab some food” Jones said then he grinned and walked away.

When the sound of Ezekiel’s footfalls die down. Baird thought that Stone and Cassandra ought get a little privacy. She looked at Jenkins and Flynn. She almost unnoticed nodded her head towards the door.

Jenkins said something about catalog the new artifact and left the room.

Flynn wouldn’t understand Baird's clue. And he looked at Cassandra, He had some questions for Cassandra about her meeting with Arabella.

“ I just have a fe…” Flynn started, only to be stopped by Baird.

“ It can wait , remember you have to finish sealing demon’s chest.” Eve said grabbing his elbow.

“Really? I’m pretty sure I sealed the chest before we came to the medical bay.” Flynn said as Eve tugged him gently away.

“ No Librarian, you’re not done with chest.” Baird said and they left, leaving Jacob and Cassandra all alone. The room fell silent, two librarians looked at each other.

“Sooo.. What do we do now?” Cassandra asked , her fingers tangling together with his.

“ How about going on a first date ?” Jacob asked with smile. Their joined hands dangled between them.

“ Sounds perfect to me.” She said with smile then she looped her arm through his.

They have a short kiss before they began to walk toward Library’s exit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I'm watching Suicide Squad. When I saw Enchantress I got a sudden burst of inspiration. And I wrote this story.  
> I hope you guys like it.


End file.
